Citizenship Act
=An ACT TO AMEND AND DEFINE THE TERMS AND CITIZENSHIP STATUS IN THE UNITED STATES= September 21, 2019 Be it enacted by the Senate and the House of Representatives of WTP in Congress assembled, SECTION 1. SHORT TITLE. This Act may be cited as the "Citizenship Act." SECTION 2. FINDINGS. Whereas, Citizenship is not defined in statutory law. Whereas, The status of citizenship is disputed in Washington D.C. And the States, Now, therefore, be it, RESOLVED, that the citizenship and the executive powers thereof be now defined in regard to Immigration. SECTION 3. CITIZENSHIP AND NATURALIZATION. The Power to grant Citizenship is vested in the President; the Assistant Attorney General, Immigration; and the server administration who shall assist the Executive with immigration and border enforcement. Henceforth from this moment, all persons in the server who reside in WTP, whether it be in the Federal or state servers, shall be "Natural Born Citizens" provided that said persons have resided in WTP for no less than 2 months and WTP shall be considered their primary place of residence and therefore they may not be deported. Citizens who reside in the server less than 2 months shall be considered naturalized citizens and the executive shall have the authority to deport them from the server should they violate the laws of the United States. Citizens of the United States shall be guaranteed all of the rights and privileges of the United States Constitution. Persons’ who join and reside only in a state server must register with The Department of Justice, Immigration through the state government. SECTION 4. VISAS. The Executive Branch shall have the authority to issue "visas" to persons who wish to enter the United States but either don't wish to and/or cannot meet the requirements as determined by the Executive. Any visa issued by the executive branch may last no longer than 1 month in the United States, at which point they must return to the border, receive another visa or apply for citizenship. Visas may also be revoked by the President or Department of Justice, Immigration. SECTION 5. GUARANTEE OF CITIZENSHIP No person who meets the requirements of citizenship laid by Congress and the executive may be deprived of citizenship if they wish for such. Naturalized Citizens who leave WTP (this includes both the federal and state servers) shall have their citizenship revoked immediately upon departure from WTP. Natural Born Citizens who leave WTP (this includes both the federal and state servers) shall have 1 week to return to WTP or they shall no longer be Citizens. The Executive, shall have the authority to waive these requirements for individuals. SECTION 6. CITIZENS EMERITUS The Founding Fathers of WTP shall be declared citizens Emeritus and shall be citizens of WTP regardless of their server status. The Founding Fathers shall be defined as the individuals who joined the Original Server on Its inception, April 21 2017. The Citizen Emeritus status shall be managed and maintained by The Department of Justice and the Attorney General.